


Failsafe Fault

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: My take in the aftermath of the failsafe mission.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West
Kudos: 20





	Failsafe Fault

M'gann was the first to wake up. A choked gasp was heard in the room filled with panicked mentors. Her eyes flung open and her whole sat up. Martian Manhunter was holding his head in pain and exhaustion. She stood from her cot and looked around the room frantically, wondering where her friends were. She saw them all laying on their own individual cots and remembered what was going on.

Kaldur awoke next. A small gasp was audible from the leader. He sat up quickly to check the state of the team, to see if everyone was okay. His head pounded with protest as he forced his eyes to adjust to the light. He didn't even notice Aquaman who was next to him, helping him up. He saw that M'gann was awake but hysterical while the rest of the team appeared to be sleeping. He tried to recall what had happened before...everything. But he came up short.

After Kaldur it was like a chain reaction. Robin sat up quickly alerting everyone around him. His eyes looked everywhere around the room as if trying to understand the sight before him. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He didn't say a word when he met eyes with Batman.

Next was Conner. He let out a disgruntled growl and reached up to touch his head. Disorientated, he sat up too and saw Wolf at his hand. He looked down to pet the animal and looked around. He became confused at the sight before him. He then remembered what had just happened or...didn't happen?

Wally woke with a scream that sounded like the name Artemis. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes as he flung his body upwards to find the blonde archer. His chest was heaving, trying the gulp in each breath as fast as possible. Shazam was at his side quickly to help him up. Wally lifted a hand to cup his head. The words Shazam was speaking fell on deaf ears when Wally's eyes landed on Artemis' unmoving figure.

The rest of the team's eyes stayed on their still teammate. She's the last one. Everyone held their breaths and the area was extremely quiet. They remembered what happened over...there. It was an entire twelve seconds (Robin counted) before a loud, broken sob was released from the archer's mouth.

Suddenly, Artemis' eyes flew open and she shot herself up in her cot. A hand clawed at her throat, finding it very hard to breathe. Her other hand flew up to hold her head. She groaned at the searing pain she felt in her skull. Her eyes were shut tightly and her teeth were clenched. Red Tornado came to Artemis' side helping her to sit up. She flinched at the touch of the robot but soon relaxed against it.

Artemis opened her lids hesitantly to look at the people in the room. They were all staring at her.

Her eyes met Wally's. She saw the fear and relief that swirled in his eyes. It was alarming yet comforting at the same time. She broke his gaze when she heard Batman clear his throat and speak up. He and Martian Manhunter began to tell them about the simulation, about what was meant to happen and about what actually happened.

They went through all the events and hit hard on the breaking point. At the mention of Artemis' supposed death everyone looked at her. She had her head down in her hands and was sitting on the side of her cot, her feet dangling.

"I-I'm…I'm so sorry." Miss Martian apologized to everyone when they all looked at her.

M'gann was full on sobbing now. Shazam and Superboy walked to her while the rest of the team just stared, not knowing what to do to comfort her. Artemis was the only one who didn't look at the Martian. To be completely honest, she tuned the girl out. She kept her gaze down, not wanting to look anyone in the eye.

She shouldn't have died. Even if it was a simulation set up for failure. She. shouldn't. have. died. It's all her fault. All of this never would've happened if she had just stayed put. Maybe her dad was right. She couldn't do anything right. Maybe she isn't cut out for this.

With that thought set in stone Artemis hopped off the cot, willing her wobbly legs to hold her up. The team watched as she simply walked away and through the zeta beam without so much as a glance back at them.

All that was heard was the computer announcing: _Artemis: B-07_


End file.
